


There Must Have Been Some Magic

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But how do you decorate without magic?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Have Been Some Magic

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "rachmaybe" in 2015

“But how do you decorate without magic?” asked Ron, even as he put his wand into Hermione’s outstretched hand.

“Carefully,” she replied, but if you’d asked Harry a few hours later, the answer was _badly_.

Their small apartment looked like a Christmas-themed tornado had been through it. The tree was still crooked, no matter how many times they’d tried to straighten it. The paper chains were all uneven widths, strung in lopsided loops around the edge of the room. The wreath on the front door got stuck in the latch every time they closed it, and there’s pine needles scattered all over the floor.

But as badly as it had turned out, decorating the Muggle way was _fun_

Ron had never tried it before, and had questions about everything. Harry and Hermione had almost laughed themselves breathless when he’d gotten himself tangled in the string of lights, but his genuine wonder at things they’d always taken for granted made the effort more than worth it.

“We can use magic to fix it,” Hermione said, still laughing, as she collapsed onto the sofa between Ron and Harry. Then she frowned thoughtfully, head tipped to one side. “Although, when you look at all of it like this, it does look rather… charming.”

“Homey,” offered Harry. “Like if it was all perfect, like a Christmas card, it wouldn’t seem real.”

“Yes, exactly,” she agreed.

“I dunno,” said Ron. “I mean, the lights are kind of pretty, but it just doesn’t look the same when most of the ornaments don’t move. And there’s not even any snow!”

Hermione said, sharply, “ _Ronald_ ,” but the redhead couldn’t keep a straight face, and soon all three of them were laughing again.

“This is the best Christmas ever,” said Harry, and his best friends grinned.

“Yeah,” they agreed.

THE END


End file.
